Defendor
by Gabe Logan
Summary: La ciudad de Konoha esta invadida por el crimen, pero un destello de esperanza a aparecido para devolverle la seguridad. Cap 4: Capitán Industria
1. Chapter 1

**Defendor**

**Naruto Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Basada en Defendor de Woody Harrelson**

**Prologo:**

¿Cómo se encuentra señor Uzumaki?- decía una hermosa pelirroja a un joven rubio que llevaba puesto un traje naranja de la prisión.

El rubio solo le miraba con calma, la pelirroja entonces reviso su libreta.

Me encuentro bien… gracias- dijo el rubio de pronto, la mujer le miro y sonrió levemente.

Bien, empecemos- dijo ella mientras que leía algunas cosas en su libreta

Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki

Edad: 28 años

Ocupación: Trabajador de la constructora Acme.

Estado civil: Soltero

Familiares conocidos: Ninguno, aunque menciona a una "madre" y un abuelo

Motivo de detención: Vigilantismo, golpizas a civiles y a miembros de la policía.

Bien señor Uzumaki, estoy revisando su expediente y tiene bastantes cosas interesantes… por cierto, llámeme Karin, Karin Hozuki, y seré su doctora en esta evaluación psicológica- dijo Karin sonriéndole, Naruto solo le miro.

Un placer- dijo con parquedad el rubio, Karin solo le miro mientras que notaba como Naruto jugaba con sus manos, como si fueran lo más interesante de todo el cuarto.

¿Sabe que de esta evaluación podría definirse su situación jurídica señor Uzumaki?- le pregunto Karin, Naruto solo seguía jugando con sus manos –Señor Uzumaki, recuerde que tiene una muy larga lista de cargos…. Y si no lo recuerda le enumerare algunos.

La golpiza al oficial de policía Sasuke Uchiha de hace un mes.

La paliza que les metió a esos tres individuos en Central Park.

El haber golpeado y metido en un contenedor de basura a Hiashi Hyuga, dueño de la cadena de tiendas Hyuga.

La golpiza que les metió a los dueños del restaurante Biju.

Interferencia en la investigación criminal en contra del grupo mafioso Akatsuki

Con esos cargos, hay muchas razones para que termine en la cárcel, además, eso de disfrazarse e ir a "cazar" criminales… señor, su situación es muy delicada y espero que pueda ser sincero conmigo, ya que en caso de que esta evaluación no termine bien, podría terminar en prisión y allí creo que hay muchas personas que no les gustan los justicieros- dijo la pelirroja.

"Para que el mal triunfe, los hombres buenos no deben de hacer nada"- dijo Naruto.

¿Por qué dice esa frase?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Por que es en lo que creo- dijo el rubio mientras que su mente regresaba unos meses al pasado… a un momento en el que la ciudad de Konoha estaba en un punto de decadencia enorme… donde el crimen y el abuso era el pan de cada día… y un destello de esperanza apareció de pronto…

Fin Prologo.

Ya esta empezado, se le hicieron algunos cambios, pero son leves.

Espero les agrade, no será muy largo, pero espero les guste


	2. Capitulo 01: Vigia

**Defendor**

**Naruto Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Basada en Defendor de Woody Harrelson**

**Capitulo 1: El Vigía**

**Nota: Este fic contiene lenguaje vulgar y soez**

La ciudad de Konoha…

Durante mucho tiempo la capital económica del país del Fuego, aunque actualmente su economía es buena, los índices de criminalidad se han elevado por los cielos.

Prostitución, drogadicción, asaltos con violencia, pornografía infantil, trata de blancas... el bajo mundo de Konoha tenia un poder sin igual, y los ciudadanos sufrían las consecuencias.

¡No por favor! ¡Déjeme!- exclamaba una estudiante de primaria, un hombre le tenia sujeta contra una pared y le estaba bajando la ropa interior mientras que el se había desabrochado el zipper de su pantalón y la miraba con lujuria.

Vamos chiquita, no te va a doler mucho, al final te gustara- decía el sujeto, la niña lloraba de impotencia, era tarde, sus padres le habían dicho que no saliera ya que esas calles eran inseguras, pero ella no les hizo caso… y ahora estaban por abusar de ella.

Creo que la niña dijo que la dejara- se escucho una voz, el hombre volteo y solo alcanzo a ver un garrote con clavos encajándose en su rostro.

La niña escucho el golpe y vio la silueta de un hombre vestido de negro golpear repetidamente al sujeto… llevaba una especie de casco y se podía ver una "D" dibujada en su pecho.

Esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con niñas- dijo el hombre, entonces volteo a ver a la niña y sonrió, la niña se percato de que llevaba un antifaz, entonces el sujeto se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando al violador tirado en el piso ensangrentado, la niña solo se puso las manos en el pecho mientras que veía a su salvador marcharse, entonces dio la vuelta y corrió a casa esperando volver a ver a su salvador.

…

…

"Buenas noches, presentando la hora de la charla social con Kiba Inuzuka. Este día queremos hablar acerca de la fosa putrefacta en la que se esta convirtiendo nuestra hermosas ciudad de Konoha.

SI señores, el gobierno corrupto e incompetente esta dejando todo en mano del narco y la mafia, en especial esos traficantes de ese grupo llamado Akatsuki, es lamentable ver como esos infelices llenan nuestra ciudad con esa droga… el Biju, para mantener a las masas idiotas.

Señores, ¿Por qué nadie hace nada? ¿Por qué la gente no intenta defenderse en contra de ellos? La policía… los pocos buenos elementos que no han sido comprados, hacen lo que pueden, pero todos sabemos que sin el apoyo del gobierno no lograran nada, así como agarran a uno, este es soltado… y ni pensar de esa maldita droga… el Biju… con ella consiguen que jovencitas inocentes se prostituyan en las calles…"

…

…

La noche avanza.

Una alarma suena, un sujeto con un cuchillo amaga a los dueños de un pequeño restaurante, el Ichiraku.

¡Vamos cabron! ¡Dame tu dinero o le hago un agujero a tu hija!- decía el hombre, otros dos bandidos solo andaban destrozando el lugar con sus bats.

¡Lo hare, pero por favor dejen a mi hija!- decía el viejo dueño del lugar, de pronto se escucho un golpe.

Uno de los bandidos cayo al suelo y antes de que el otro reaccionara, un golpe con una macana con clavos lo lanzaba contar una mesa.

Deje en paz a esas personas- decía un hombre vestido de negro y con una "D" pintada.

¿Quién demonios eres tu pendejo? ¿Qué acaso eres el maldito Batman?- preguntó, pero el hombre no respondió, el sujeto entonces levanto su cuchillo, pero la hija del dueño, logro liberarse y empujarlo -¡Regresa aquí pendeja!

Entonces escucho un silbido y la macana se le encajo en la cabeza, el sujeto solo pego un grito y entonces sintió como un puño se estrellaba contra su rostro, fue lo ultimo que vio antes de caer inconsciente.

Estan a salvo, por favor, no deje que este mal incidente le obligue a cerrar, seria una lamentable perdida de el mejor restaurante de la ciudad- dijo sonriendo el hombre.

Gracias, por salvar a mi hija- dijo el hombre sonriendo agradecido, la chica le miro.

Yo… gracias, soy Ayame… Ayame Ichiraku… ¿Quién eres?- dijo ella sonriéndole algo sonrojada.

Llámenme… Defendor- dijo el mientras que se daba la vuelta y se iba.

La noche seguía… y más casos se daban…

Una anciana que era atracada por un asaltante, vio como el misterioso desconocido salía de un callejón y le soltaba una tranquiza al tipo, que lo dejo tirado en el piso llorando y suplicando.

Una maestra, de nombre Kurenai Yui, viuda, ya que su esposo, Asuma Sarutobi había sido asesinado en un asalto, estaba siendo secuestrada… pero un camión de carga apareció frente al vehículo que la llevaba, el gancho de la grúa impacto contra el cofre del auto, dejando aturdidos a los secuestradores… entonces el misterioso Defendor, se acerco a ellos y sin darles tiempo de pensar, los golpeo con tremenda ferocidad, al acabar, se limpio el labio, uno de los sujetos había logrado golpearlo y le había abierto el labio inferior, pero aun así, les había ganado.

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- exclamaba Kurenai mientras que el la liberaba.

Todo un placer… regrese a casa, deje que la policía se encargue de esta basura- dijo Defendor mientras que Kurenai le sonreía.

Mas tarde.

En un automovil negro, un hombre de cabellos oscuros se encontraba al volante, el vehiculo estaba estacionado, entonces una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos perlados entro al vehículo.

¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto conseguiste esta noche?- fijo el hombre extendiendo su mano, la chica saco de su bolso un fajo de billetes.

15000 dólares Sasuke- dijo la chica, Sasuke sonrió, mas noto el rostro de tedio de la chica.

Fue una buena noche, por cierto Hinata, me han llegado algunos reclamos por parte de Sakura, dice que anoche te negaste a practicarle una mamada a Danzou y lo dejaste plantado- dijo Sasuke, Hinata le miro.

Ese viejo cerdo, en primera, sabes que cobro el triple por cada "felación", pero a ese anciano asqueroso no se lo haría ni aunque me pagara 1 millón de dólares, es asqueroso- dijo la chica, Sasuke bufo.

¿Y por que lo dejaste plantado? Es un gran cliente- dijo el moreno, Hinata le miro molesta.

Ese marrano quería que lo hiciera sin condón, ya sabes que yo nunca lo hago sin condón- dijo Hinata molesta, Sasuke solo se carcajeo.

Por favor ¿Qué problema tienes con eso? Ya Sakura y yo gastamos en comprarte esas pastillas anticonceptivas, así que no creo que haya problemas- dijo Sasuke, Hinata solo le miro enfadada.

No lo hare, recuerda que un marrano como ese debe de tener toneladas de ETS en su cuerpo, ni de loca lo dejaría tocarme sin al menos un par de Condones- dijo ella molesta, Sasuke solo bufo.

Escucha, que seas la mejor prostituta que regenteamos no te da derecho a ponerte quisquillosa- dijo Sasuke enfadado.

No me importa, a fin de cuentas, les estoy dando un 80 por ciento de mis ganancias, así que no creo que les deba de cumplir caprichos con respecto a mis clientes- dijo ella, Sasuke entonces con un movimiento rápido le sujeto el cabello.

Ahora escúchame pedazo de puta lujosa, no estas en posición de quejarte, si queremos podríamos echarte a la calle y tendrías que venderte por miserias, mas por que no te permitiremos trabajar en esta zona, además, ya no tendrás tus preciados condones y tus píldoras anticonceptivas… ah, y por cierto, tampoco tendrás tus dosis de biju, así que ponte seria cabrona, y no me vuelvas a hacer enojar- dijo Sasuke mientras que Hinata solo se quejaba por el dolor.

Ya, ya te entendí… pero… mira, no te conviene… ugh… no te conviene que me enferme de algo solo por un capricho, les estoy dando bastante dinero… ¿No crees que sería una pésima opción de negocios?- dijo Hinata tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Esta bien, tienes un punto… pero como ando enfadado, entonces debes de compensarme- dijo mientras que se bajaba el cierre del pantalón, Hinata solo miro asqueada el miembro de Sasuke, este solo le miro –Ya sabes que hacer golfa.

Hinata solo le miro con cierta resignación… hasta que unos leves golpes en la ventana les llamaron la atención.

Lárguese, estamos ocupados- dijo Sasuke, entonces los golpes volvieron, Sasuke bufó y abrió la puerta del auto, saliendo –Bien, ya me hartaste… ¿Qué demonios?- dijo al ver a Defendor frente a él, Hinata miro al hombre.

Disculpe señor, pero esa no es manera de tratar a una dama- dijo Defendor, Sasuke le miro de arriba abajo y solo sonrió burlón.

¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Batman pasando por una crisis?- dijo riendo, Defendor solo le miro –Mira pendejo, mejor lárgate si sabes que es lo que te conviene… como veras, estoy en un trato de negocios- dijo el mientras que sacaba su cartera y mostraba una placa, Defendor solo le miro.

No tiene el derecho de tratar así a una mujer- dijo él, Sasuke solo bufo y saco su arma.

Bueno, te lo advertí, lárgate y tal vez no te mat…- decía, pero antes de terminar, un puñetazo de Defendor le tomo desprevenido, Sasuke cayo al piso y un macanazo le pego en el brazo haciendo que soltara el arma.

¡AGHHH!- grito al sentir su hueso romperse, Hinata solo miraba con sorpresa eso, de pronto notó como el hombre disfrazado sacaba unas esposas y se las ponía a Sasuke, esposándolo al auto –maldito…

Defendor solo miro a Hinata, quien se estremeció.

Señorita, debo de castigar a este mal sujeto, por favor, vaya a casa y olvide este incidente- dijo, Hinata solo le miro con sorpresa… y pese a lo ridículo del traje que llevaba el hombre (un casco de tipo policiaco, una camisa de cuello de tortuga negra con una D hecha con cinta adhesiva blanca, pantalones de trabajo negros, botas de trabajo, un cinturón de herramientas y una mochila)… no pudo evitar sentir algo muy raro en ella.

Si… yo… claro me voy- dijo y dando media vuelta hecho a correr.

¡No te vayas pendeja! ¡Ve a pedir ayuda!- gritaba Sasuke, Defendor le miro… y le dio una patada… empezando a patearlo y golpearlo.

Le dije, que no es manera de tratar a una dama- decía mientras que seguía golpeando a Sasuke, quien solo se quejaba… y pegaba gritos de suplica.

¡Ya… ya deja de pegarme! ¡Por favor juro que no la volveré a tocar! ¡Ya déjame!- exclamaba mientras sentía la paliza que el vigilante le estaba metiendo.

Hinata corría por las calles y detuvo un taxi, escuchaba a lo lejos la paliza… y sonrio.

"Bueno, el imbécil se lo merece, je, además, ya cuando regrese a su casa, esa imbécil de Sakura seguro que lo cuidara bien, de tal palo tal astilla, auch… me duele el cabello… ese maldito me lastimo"- pensó Hinata mientras que sacaba un pequeño frasco y un poco de polvo, sonrió mientras que veía el Biju… aunque se sentía mal por tener que ser adicta a esa cosa… pero era culpa de Sasuke… el y su maldita esposa le habían metido tanta de esa cosa que ahora no sabia como librarse de su maldición.

Suspiro mientras que aspiraba el biju.

…

…

…

¿Señor Uzumaki?- preguntó Karin, Naruto solo salió de su ensoñación.

¿Si?- preguntó él,

Señor Uzumaki, le estaba preguntando que le impulso a disfrazarse y atacar a los criminales- decía Karin.

"Las heridas pueden ser físicas o mentales… el crimen deja cicatrices en todo lo que toca… trae pesar y muerte… envenena la mente y el alma… y al final solo deja desesperación"- dijo Naruto, Karin le miro.

Batman, "Guerra al Crimen", mi hija tiene ese comic, dice que le encantaría ver a Batman en la vida real, así… así no le habría pasado nada a su padre- dijo Karin bajando un poco la mirada, Naruto le miro –Disculpa… ¿Por qué dijiste esa frase?

¿No es obvio?- preguntó Naruto.

Karin solo le miro.

"Este hombre… esa mirada"- pensó mientras que miraba a su paciente, algo en su corazón latió… pero no debía dejarse llevar… era un paciente… un hombre bajo proceso penal… no debía de dejarse llevar… además… no quería volver a sufrir por otra perdida.

"Suigetsu"- pensó la psicóloga mientras que miraba como el Uzumaki volvía a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Continuara.

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Je, como vieron, es un fic con lenguaje vulgar, este primer cap, será el mas tranquilo, además, como vieron, se mezclan escenas del pasado con escenas del presente,, eso claro, llegara a un punto donde la historia se interconecte.

Como notaran, será un fic con toques de NaruHina y NaruKarin, je, eso si, verán que la historia se desenvuelve de un modo particular y violento.

Primera lista de personajes.

Defendor: Naruto Uzumaki, no hay datos concretos de el, trabaja para la compañía constructora ACME, es amigo de Shikamaru Nara y su esposa Temari Sabaku, se disfraza de Defendor para tratar de darle esperanza a su ciudad.

Hinata Hyuga: Prostituta, no se sabe mucho de su pasado, pero es una mujer hermosa, considerada como la prostituta mas hermosa de toda la ciudad, también es muy selectiva, ya que no se acuesta con cualquiera y tampoco es barata, sin embargo, es sabido que en el fondo, gusta de escribir… `parece vivir atormentada por algunos hechos de su vida. Es adicta al Biju.

Sasuke Uchiha: Policía corrupto, trabaja para Akatsuki en secreto, es proxeneta de toda la zona norte de la ciudad junto con su esposa, Sakura Haruno. Quien es la dueña de los prostíbulos mas selectos de la zona norte.

Karin Hozuki: psicóloga, trabaja para el departamento de policía de Konoha, viuda, su esposo, Suigetsu Hozuki, policía de investigación, fue asesinado en el cumplimiento del deber, dejando a Karin con una pequeña niña, Neliel.

Nos vemos en dos semanas, o quizás en menos.


	3. Capitulo 02: Madre

**Defendor**

**Naruto Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Basada en Defendor de Woody Harrelson**

**Capitulo 2: Madre**

**Nota: Este fic contiene lenguaje vulgar y soez, además de un par de escenas crueles**

Señor Uzumaki… despierte por favor- dijo Karin mientras que Naruto solo salía de sus ensoñaciones.

Yo… disculpe- dijo el, Karin solo le sonrió, no pudo evitar sentir algo de ternura por la expresión que el puso.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio

Le preguntaba acerca de sus padres- dijo Karin, Naruto solo le miro.

Mi mamá… mi papá… ella era muy hermosa… y el era un gran hombre- dijo el.

¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Tuvo algo que ver con el camino que tomo?- preguntó la pelirroja apuntando.

Yo… papá era un hombre bueno, siempre me daba regalos… un día salió a trabajar… y no volvió, mamá lloro mucho… amigos entonces irse… y mamá tuvo que hacer cosas malas.- decía Naruto, Karin apunto y entonces empezó a darse una idea de que era lo que había pasado.

REMEMBRANZA DE NARUTO.

La familia Namikaze Uzumaki, era una familia de clase ciertamente acomodada, Minato Namikaze, era un ejecutivo de alto nivel quien procuraba muchas atenciones a su hermosa esposa Kushina Uzumaki, ambos tenían muchos amigos y su situación iba viento en popa, incluso aun cuando Minato supo que su hijo Naruto presentaba un leve síndrome de déficit de atención, el niño también presentaba algo de autismo, pero aun así, el dio todo por que su hijo fuera mejorando, se podría decir que lo consentía mucho, pero era solo por un inmenso cariño.

Kushina era igual que Minato, daría todo por su hijo, ambos formaron un hogar que era tan feliz que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas… hasta que la desgracia toco a su puerta, un día al ir a trabajar, la empresa de Minato sufrió un asalto con toma de rehenes, pese a los esfuerzos de la policía por rescatarles, muchos de los rehenes fueron asesinados antes de que los asaltantes fueran subyugados, entre las victimas se conto a Minato.

La perdida de su esposo afecto a Kushina enormemente, mas al enterarse de que habían muchas deudas que pagar, y por desgracia, ciertos movimientos de otros miembros del consejo directivo de la empresa en la que trabajaba Minato le impidieron moverse y hacer algo para ayudar en su economía familiar llevándola a la ruina, no solo eso, algunos de ellos la engañaron haciéndole creer que entregándose a ellos podrían ayudarla… por desgracia, aun que ella lo hizo no consiguió nada y termino en una casa de alquiler junto con su hijo, y todos aquellos que en la opulencia se le habían acercado, ahora le daban la espalda… por lo que Kushina, al no poder conseguir empleo por ciertas cosas que habían pasado no tuvo otra opción que …

Prostituirse.

FIN RETROSPECTIVA.

¿A que se refiere con que su madre hizo cosas malas?- preguntó Karin con algo de duda, la verdad no quisiera atormentar al rubio con esos recuerdos, pero sabia que era necesario.

Ella… ella… en un principió sonreía mucho, su sonrisa era como luz… cálida, amable… después, empezó a vestir ropas raras, baratas y que no la tapaban mucho… ella, mientras qué pasaba el tiempo… iba cambiando, la luz de su sonrisa desapareció… y de pronto se veía mucho mas pintada… se veía rara- decía Naruto, Karin entendió de que hablaba –Un día, mamá me envió con el abuelo… fue la ultima vez que la vi…

FLASHBACK

Naruto dormía, en otro cuarto se veía a una pelirroja hablando por teléfono, al lado de ella dos hombres se encontraban mirándola, la mujer colgó y entonces fue a donde Naruto.

Hijo… Naruto- dijo Kushina, Naruto abrió los ojos y miro a su madre, unas leves lágrimas hacían que el rímel barato que usaba se corriera.

¿Mamá?- preguntó el pequeño Naruto al ver a su madre, esta le sonrió.

Hijo… el abuelo vendrá por ti, estarás con el una temporada en lo que mamá sale de un pequeño asunto- dijo la pelirroja.

¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿No puedo estar contigo?- preguntó el, Kushina solo trato de contener las lagrimas mientras que lo abrazaba.

No hijo, esto es algo que debo resolver sola… pero no te preocupes, tu abuelo te cuidara bien y cuando esto termine. Estaremos juntos hijo, como una familia otra vez- dijo ella, Naruto estaba confundido, uno de los hombres se acerco.

No me gusta interrumpir su bello momento, pero debemos marcharnos, la fiesta del jefe empezara pronto- dijo el hombre, Kushina le miro, y bajo el rostro, entonces se levanto mientras que le daba una última mirada a su hijo.

Recuerda hijo, te amo, eso nunca cambiara- dijo mientras que le daba un beso en la frente a Naruto y se marchaba… para nunca mas volver…

FIN FLASHBACK.

¿Y no supiste que fue de ella?- pregunto Karin, el rubio solo miraba el techo.

Mi abuelo… me dijo que esta… en la zona… no… en la fosa común… no pudo reclamar su cuerpo- dijo el rubio, Karin se estremeció un poco, el rubio siguió mirando al techo mientras que bamboleaba su cabeza para adelante y para atrás.

¿Cómo fue la vida con su abuelo?- preguntó Karin.

Naruto le miro.

FLASHBACK.

Se ve a un Naruto de unos 14 años sentado en una silla, hojea un comic de Superman mientras que su abuelo, un hombre pelirrojo solo camina de un lado a otro después de colgar el teléfono.

¿Qué pasa abuelo?- preguntó el rubio, el hombre le miro y suspirando solo se sentó a su lado.

¿Extrañas a tu madre?- preguntó el viejo, Naruto solo le miro.

Si… pero tu dijiste que esta en el cielo- dijo Naruto, el viejo solo suspiro.

Naruto… ¿Sabes pro que tu madre murió?- preguntó, Naruto negó con la cabeza –Tu madre… ella fue victima de los capitanes de la industria, ellos fueron los culpables de su muerte, esos Capitanes de la Industria que están encima de la ley, hacen lo que se les pega la gana y nadie tiene los huevos para detenerlos.

Naruto le miro y entonces vio el comic.

Mamá murió… por culpa de… del Capitán Industria- dijo el, su abuelo le miro y entonces sonrió.

Si… el Capitán Industria… pero es imbatible hijo… e gobierno no le puede hacer nada y…- decía pero de pronto Naruto levanto el comic.

Superman podría… el puede con todos- dijo el pequeño, el abuelo le miro con tristeza.

Superman es un ser de ficción… no es un humano, no puede aparecer y detener al mal que acosa este mundo- dijo el viejo, Naruto bajo el rostro y de pronto miro a su abuelo con renovada esperanza.

Batman podría, el es humano- dijo alegre, el viejo entonces no pudo evitar reír.

Si… el podría- dijo el viejo mientras que rascaba la cabeza de Naruto.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Hum… esto podría revelar mucho- dijo Karin para si mientras qué apuntaba un par de cosas y miraba de reojo al rubio… la vida lo había tratado mal, cualquier otro habría mandado todo al diablo y se hubiera comportado como un criminal… pero el parecía haber querido emular a Batman… suspiro.

"Pobre hombre… de verdad me gustaría ayudarle"- pensó al ver al rubio quien miraba al techo de nuevo… no podía negar que esa mirada soñadora le hacia ver lindo.

…

…

…

…

…

Hace varios días.

"Hola a todos, Kiba Inuzuka en el aire, como sabrán, esta ciudad sigue cayendo en una vorágine de caos y depravación, el trafico de Biju esta por las nubes y como siempre el gobierno no hace nada, hace unos días supimos del secuestro del gran autor de novelas Jiraiya, quien irónicamente es el esposo de la jefa del hospital General de Konoha… Tsunade Senju, como ven, ni el poder económico o político pueden hacer nada… ¿Qué podríamos hacer los ciudadanos comunes contra eso?"

La noche avanzaba.

Un grupo de hombres se encontraba saliendo de un restaurante.

¡Ja! ¡De verdad deberías verte Sasuke! ¡Te dejaron peor que a Herman Munster!- decía un enorme hombre de tez azulada.

No fastidies Kisame- dijo Sasuke,

Eso es cierto, las primeras 8 veces fue divertido, pero como que ya chole ese chiste- dijo un rubio.

Deidara, deja que se divierta, el pobre anda un poco enfadado desde que Itachi no lo dejo torturar a ese escritor- dijo un pelirrojo, Deidara solo negó con la cabeza.

Sasori, el secuestro es demasiado vulgar… no sé por que les encanta- dijo el rubio.

Sasuke solo suspiro, hacia menos de tres días que había salido del hospital después de la golpiza que ese infeliz emulo de Batman le había puesto… y lo peor de todo es que Sakura se lo recrimino.

¡Hey tu que estas haciendo!- exclamo Kisame sujetando a un niño que estaba haciendo un grafiti.

Mueran los Akatsuki… tienes buena letra chiquillo- dijo Deidara.

Si, pero es un imbécil por ponerlo al lado de nuestro restaurante favorito- dijo Kisame mientras qué zarandeaba al chico, quien jadeaba de miedo.

Hey, déjalo ser, ese chiquillo es bueno escribiendo, no creo que sea tan malo dejarlo pasar- dijo Deidara, Sasori solo suspiro.

No, hay que darle una lección de modales a ese chamaco baboso- dijo el pelirrojo, Sasuke y Kisame sonrieron, Kisame deseaba golpear a alguien y Sasuke solo buscaba alguien en quien desquitar su ira.

El chiquillo… Konohamaru solo miraba con terror a los hombre que lo habían sujetado, miro con rapidez alrededor pero la gente ni siquiera volteaba a verles… estaba acabado.

¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?- dijo una voz, todos voltearon y vieron a Defendor mirándoles con seriedad.

No puede ser ¿Tu de nuevo?- dijo Sasuke molesto.

Hey, ¿Y este quien es? Amigo se te perdió la fiesta de disfraces, además… ¿Qué eres Batman combinado con el Cpa América?- dijo Kisame.

Dije que suelten a ese chico- dijo Defendor con seriedad.

Je, anda, el cabron tiene agallas- dijo Kisame, Sasuke solo miraba al vigilante con seriedad -¿Y que si no?

Defendor solo saco algo y se los arrojo a la cara… Kisame pego un grito mientras qué soltaba al chico quien corrió al verse libre.

Entonces antes de poder hacer algo Defendor salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

¡Agarren a ese hijo de puta!- exclamo Kisame mientras que Deidara noto que le habían arrojado balines y diávolos a la cara… obviamente al pegarle en los ojos… bueno sobra decir que debió de dolerle con ganas.

Los cuatro salieron tras él.

Defendor corría mientras qué sacaba un viejo Walkie Talkie de pilas.

Defencar… actívate… Defencar por favor- decía mientras que presionaba unos botones.

En la calle, el gran camión grúa solo encendió las luces…

En la calle, una chica de ojos perlados y de cabellos castaños fumaba algo en la esquina.

¿Se encendió solo?- dijo ella confundida –Auch… esta peluca pica- dijo mientras que se rascaba.

Pensaba marcharse y entonces escucho pasos, volteo y miro con sorpresa al hombre que le había salvado correr al camión seguido por Sasuke y algunos de los Akatsukis… entonces el hombre se detuvo.

Mira cabron, no se quien seas, pero acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte al hacerme esto- dijo Kisame.

Anda… te debo una- dijo Sasuke sonriendo, estando en grupo se sentía confiado.

Ya veo… como siempre los cobardes criminales atacan juntos- dijo Defendor mirándoles.

Ya basta de juegos, si vamos a fastidiarlo debemos de hacerlo ya, estamos en la zona de ese mentado de Gai y ya saben que ese policía no se ha dejado comprar- dijo Deidara.

¡Ya mátenlo!- exclamo Kisame mientras que Deidara, Sasuke y Sasori se lanzaban contra Defendor… este saco su bat y lanzo un golpe que dio en la cara a Sasuke… quien cayo al piso con la nariz sangrante, Deidara alcanzo a golpear a Defendor, pero este logro darle un puñetazo.

¡Ah cabron pega duro!- dijo Sasori alcanzando a sujetar a Defendor, Deidara se levanto y lanzo varios golpes que le dieron en la cara al vigilante.

¡Solo así pueden!- exclamo Defendor logrando soltarse y dándole un codazo a Sasori que le rompió la nariz.

La pelea se puso entonces intensa, ya que pese a la superioridad numérica, Defendor estaba logrando aguantarles la pelea, Sasuke se había logrado levantar pero un puñetazo de Defendor le dejo noqueado en el piso.

Bola de inútiles- dijo Kisame al ver que Deidara también quedaba fuera de combate, se acerco a donde peleaban y…

¡PRAS!

Un tremendo puñetazo hizo girar a Defendor en el aire, Sasori miro sorprendido a Kisame, quien enfadado aprovecho que Defendor estaba aturdido para golpearle en e piso, aun así este se estaba defendiendo contra Kisame quien se estaba ensañando con el….

¡Demonios! ¡Kisame es la policía!- exclamo Sasori sujetando a Deidara.

Bah… te salvaste cabron- dijo Kisame limpiándose el labio, noto que de un puñetazo Defendor se la había roto –Tienes agallas, serias un buen matón.

Se alejo entonces y sujeto a Sasuke. Elñ grupo se marcho dejando a Defendor en el piso… la chica se acerco y entonces vio al vigilante.

Vaya… te dejaron mal… ¿Es tu auto?- dijo señalando el camión, Defendor solo trato de ponerse en pie pero era obvio que estaba en mal estado, la chica suspiro y se le acerco. –Tranquilo… te lo debo- dijo mientras qué lo sujetaba y lo llevaba al camión.

Como noto que no podía conducir el tipo, entonces tomo las llaves… y empezó a conducir.

Condujo por las calles mientras que un balbuceante Defendor le decía a donde ir… después de una hora llegaron a una bodega… la chica saco al maltrecho vigilante y logro meterlo justo cuando la lluvia empezaba.

En el interior, noto que habían muchas cosas desarregladas, muebles, una cama… entonces supuso que allí vivía el hombre que le había salvado.

Lo llevo a la cama y lo dejo caer en ella.

Vaya… pesas amigo- dijo sonriendo, entonces escucho que la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad –No creo que te moleste que me quede un rato ¿Verdad?- dijo sonriendo mientras que se quitaba la peluca y un largo cabello negro se notaba, mostrando quien era realmente… Hinata Hyuga.

Entonces camino por la bodega y vio una pizza fría en una mesa se acerco y como tenia algo de hambre comió un poco.

Hug… champiñones- dijo mientras qué suspirando buscaba algo en que entretenerse… entonces escucho el sonido de un grifo y fue a ver, Defendor se había quitado tanto el casco como la camisa y se lavaba… noto las marcas de la paliza y sintió algo de pena… viéndolo bien, era un sujeto peculiar, no era muy fornido… mas bien se le veian unas leves lonjitas… pero había un cierto atractivo, no lo podía negar….

Escucho el sonido de una cosa al caer y vio que Defendor escupía un diente.

Vaya… Kisame le dio duro- dijo en voz baja… el rubio camino a la cama y se dejo caer. Hinata solo le miraba y suspiro, no podía irse, llovía demasiado, además se lo debía… saco un frasco y bufo molesta.

Demonios… se mojo- dijo tirando el biju.

Se sintió somnolienta y al no ver un lugar donde echarse a dormir un rato… se acerco al rubio y como vio que la cama era grande y el tipo no parecía moverse en lo mas mínimo, solo suspiro.

Hey, no creo que te importe dejarme dormir un rato aquí amigo- dijo echándose en la cama… bueno, no es que fueran a hacer nada, de todos modos, no creía que el sujeto tuviera para pagar sus servicios.

"Aunque me ayudo… podría hacerle un descuento… Nah, no creo que sea de los que les guste eso, de seguro es todo un santurrón"- pensó mientras que cerraba los ojos y empezaba a dormitar… sin percatarse de que por algún motivo, se estaba sintiendo segura con el.

Continuara.

Je, este cap fue mas para definir al personaje, como verán, puse que a Naruto le toco una vida difícil y que fue por los comentarios de su abuelo que empezó a volverse un vigilante, ¿Qué les pareció la primera parte? Je, la segunda, con Naruto recibiendo la paliza, bueno, eso pasa en la historia de Defendor, recuerden que pese a todo, esta en un mundo que emula lo real, por lo que era obvio que se iba a topar con alguien que si lo vapuleara, je, lo de Hinata, bueno, por ahora aun no empezara el NaruHina, eso hasta mucho mas adelante ya que primero deben de conocerse.

Espero les agrade este fic, por cierto, este no tendrá Omakes, ya que la historia es corta y muy lineal, ya que estoy planeando ya cuantos capítulos tendrá.

Nos vemos en un par de semanas.


	4. Capitulo 03: Amigo

**Defendor**

**Naruto Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Basada en Defendor de Woody Harrelson**

**Capitulo 3: Amigo**

**Nota: Este fic contiene lenguaje vulgar y soez, además de un par de escenas crueles**

**Nota 2: Este cap será tranquilo, no esperen accion**

Naruto despertó, la mañana era fría, y en su "casa" se sentía aun más fría… pero esa mañana hubo algo distinto.

¿Hum?- fue todo el sonido que salió de su boca al ver a la chica dormida en su cama, su mente recordó un poco de la paliza que le habían metido y que esa chica lo había llevado a casa, la miro con curiosidad, pero no le presto mucha atención, se levanto y con algo de dificultad fue al baño, al entrar se desnudo y solo vio en el espejo todos los moretones y cardenales que adornaban su cuerpo.

Vaya- fue todo lo que dijo mientras qué abría la llave de la regadera.

El agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, aunque le costo algo de trabajo lavarse, ya que le dolían los músculos.

Hinata despertó, se sentía extrañamente tranquila, y no podía negar que por primera vez en muchos años había dormido bien, sin sobresaltos, pesadillas o sin esa necesidad de tomar pastillas para poder dormir.

Se levanto y checo su reloj… eran las 10 de la mañana, de seguro que Sakura estaría preguntándose por su ausencia.

Bah, que se joda, de todos modos, como si quisiera escuchar sus delirios- dijo con calma, aunque entonces pensó en que Ino, su única amiga en el lugar, estaría preocupada, saco su celular y mando un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien.

Se levanto y se estiro un poco, aunque se sentía algo de frió al menos era soportable, tomo su bolso y lo reviso… y recordó molesta que el biju se le había mojado y había quedado inservible.

Diablos- fue todo lo que dijo, entonces escucho pasos y vio a Naruto salir del baño aun desnudo, al verlo su primera impresión quedo confirmada… estaba un poco gordito, además de que aunque se veía en una cierta condición… y no se veía tan mal de allí abajo… no era lo que uno llamaría un Adonis, el rubio le miro y paso de largo, como si no le importase en lo mas mínimo que ella estuviera allí, camino a un mueble y saco algo de ropa, empezó a vestirse con calma mientras que Hinata le veía.

"Vaya mi primera impresión fue correcta… esta un poco gordo"- pensó al ver que el rubio tenia bastantes lonjitas, además, tal vez pensó que por el cansancio el día anterior le había visto ese estomago tan… común, pero ahora a la luz del día se percato de que no era para nada un hombre atlético… no es que estuviera en mala forma… es que el tipo no parecía preocuparse por su alimentación.

Yo… me tengo que ir a trabajar… por favor, retírese a su domicilio y tenga cuidado- dijo el, Hinata le miro mientras que veía la ropa que se había puesto… era un mono de trabajo, un casco amarillo, una camisa de franela y el logotipo "Acme" en ella.

Hinata solo le miro y sonrió mientras que Naruto salía, al parecer era un sujeto que no desconfiaba de nadie, ya que la dejo a ella, una desconocida en su casa.

Ha, necesito ir a comprar algo de Biju… y desayunar- dijo revisando su bolso y maldijo –Demonios, deje mi cartera en casa, esto no alcanzara para nada.

Entonces empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas de Naruto buscando algo de dinero, chance y tendría algo, ya después iría a devolvérselo.

Entonces encontró una revista.

Amazing Spderman 48… se ve caro… bueno, lo tiene botado, así que no creo que le importe que lo venda para comprar algo de Biju… chance y después se lo pago- dijo con calma mientras que tomaba el comic y se marchaba

Horas después

Hacia frio, después de la lluvia y la entrada del frente frio, los trabajadores de la industria de la construcción estaban sufriendo los embates del clima… mientras qué Naruto se encontraba parado en la calle con un letrero de "Desviación".

Un hombre se le acerco.

Hey Naruto, ¿Cómo es eso de que te tiraron un diente?- le dijo un joven de apariencia aburrida.

Un accidente- dijo Naruto.

¿Accidente? Naruto se ve que te golpearon… demonios, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre meterte en peleas?- decía el hombre, Naruto le miro con algo de tristeza.

Shikamaru… no me regañes- dijo con una expresión triste, Shikamaru suspiro.

Escucha… Temari esta de acuerdo con que vengas a vivir con nosotros… el pequeño Gaara te adora y tenemos espacio de sobra en casa- dijo Shikamaru, Naruto bajo el rostro.

No quiero ser una molestia- dijo Naruto.

Naruto, ya te dije que no eres una molestia, eres mi amigo y de Temari… al menos ven a comer hoy, Gaara estará feliz de verte- dijo el, Naruto le miro.

Yo… tengo cosas que hacer… pero… claro, iré… gracias- dijo Naruto, Shikamaru le sonrió.

Bien, me asegurare de que vengas- dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole.

Naruto le miro… el era un buen amigo.

Shikamaru Nara y su esposa Temari, ambos fueron victimas del crimen no hacia mucho, cuando el hermano menor de Temari, Gaara, fue asesinado durante un intento de secuestro, por ello nombraron a su hijo en honor del afamado empresario, una promesa del mundo, un joven que había aparecido en las portadas de la revista Time como uno de los solteros mas codiciados del País… y fue la presa de los secuestradores…

Para desgracia de ellos, Gaara era demasiado bravo… cuando lo trataron de secuestrar se defendió, saco un arma y logro matar a uno de sus agresores, por desgracia fue asesinado a traición…

…

…

"Buenas noches Konoha, les saluda su anfitrión de lujo Kiba Inuzuka… ¿Ya escucharon las buenas nuevas? Al parecer el gobierno por in ha decidido ponerse las pilas y llamo al condecorado oficial Maito Gai para hacerse cargo de esta ciudad, felicitamos al ciudadano Comisionado Gai por su asenso y esperemos que pueda cumplir con la labor que su corrupto antecesor, el comisionado Danzou no pudo cumplir, aun así, recemos por que no falle nuestras expectativas"

La noche avanzaba.

Naruto volvía a casa, aun le dolía el cuerpo… hoy no iría de patrulla, además debía de preparar su uniforme y algo de su equipo.

Entro y vio con sorpresa a Hinata mirarle, y no se veía muy contenta.

Eres un fraude- dijo ella con enfado.

Naruto entro a su casa.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo él con calma, más Hinata no pareció hacerle caso.

Esa revista que tenias no vale nada, es una edición Ilimitada y esta muy dañada por dentro- dijo ella señalando el comic que estaba en la mesa, Naruto le miro.

Ah… es el que encontré en la construcción… ¿Esta dañado? ¿Aun se puede leer?- preguntó el confundiendo a Hinata.

Eh… si, aun se puede leer- dijo ella.

Genial- le respondió alegre, Hinata estaba confundida. Había tratado de vender el comic, pero le habían dicho que por el daño no le podían dar mas que unos centavos, lo que la enfado, ya que tuvo que ir a su departamento por dinero para su biju, lo bueno fue que Ino le había comentado que Sakura estaba en el hospital visitando a su esposo, Sasuke, al parecer tenia la nariz rota.

El que se pueda leer no compenso el hecho de que no vale nada- dijo Hinata, Naruto le miro con confusión, y ella no pudo evitar notar que su cara confusa era bastante tierna para un hombre de esa edad.

¿Necesitas dinero?- dijo el y saco unos billetes, se acerco a Hinata y se los dio.

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó confundida la Hyuga.

Dijiste… que necesitabas dinero, no tengo mucho pero creo que esto te ayudara- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Ah… he… yo…- balbuceo Hinata confundida.

Bueno… yo… tengo que irme, un amigo me invito a comer con su familia, espero le haya podido ayudar señorita- dijo el mientras que tomaba un par de cosas y se dirigía a la puerta.

¡Espera!- exclamo ella, Naruto le miro –He… ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Hinata… Hinata Hyuga.

El le miro con calma y sonrió.

Naruto Uzumaki, un placer señorita Hinata- dijo el mientras que se marchaba.

Hinata estaba terriblemente confundida… ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? Le había dado dinero sin conocerla, no pareció importarle que ella decidiera vender una de sus revistas y además… la trato con familiaridad, como a un humano.

Sus manos tocaron su pecho… sintió calidez… no sabia por que, pero ese hombre tenia algo especial.

…

…

…

¿Así que ese hombre? ¿Shikamaru Nara es su mejor amigo?- preguntó Karin

Si… es como mi hermano- dijo el.

¿Por qué no vivió con el y su familia? Se ve que lo quieren mucho- dijo Karin.

No puedo, los expondría, los quiero demasiado para eso- dijo Naruto.

Karin apunto un par de cosas y sonrió.

Veo que eres un hombre muy considerado- dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.

Naruto solo se rasco el mentón mientras que sonreía.

"Es demasiado bueno… debo de hallar la manera de que lo absuelvan, no es posible que un hombre así de bueno este en la cárcel por hacer lo que la policía debía hacer"- pensó Karin decidida.

Continuara.

Je, estaba inspirado, espero les haya gustado, un cap tranquilo para que lo que se viene no sea tan pesado.

Suerte, pronto regresa Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu


	5. Capitulo 04: Capitán Industria

**Defendor**

**Naruto Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Basada en Defendor de Woody Harrelson**

**Capitulo 4: Capitán Industria**

**Nota: Este fic contiene lenguaje vulgar y soez, además de un par de escenas crueles**

Señor Uzumaki… despierte- decía Karin mientras que chasqueaba sus dedos frente al rubio, quien solo parpadeo.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio.

Volvió a quedarse pasmado… iba a contarme acerca de ese tal… "Capitán Industria"- dijo la pelirroja, Naruto bajo la vista con seriedad.

Mi enemigo… la causa del mal… el Capitán Industria- dijo Naruto, Karin solo apunto en la libreta.

Descríbemelo- dijo ella.

No lo he visto… pero sé que domina al crimen en la oscuridad… es alguien con dinero… con poder, cuando lo capturan sale libre por que corrompe a los jueces… debe de ser detenido a toda costa- dijo Naruto, Karin entonces escribió algo.

Je, pareciera que describieses a los senadores- dijo Karin, Naruto le miro confuso… y Karin solo bajo la vista… la expresión de confusión de Naruto le hicieron ver demasiado lindo para ella… le tomo un momento hacer que su corazón se calmara.

"¡Cálmate con un demonio! ¡Es tu paciente, debes de demostrar algo que lo ayude a evitar la cárcel no enamorarte de él!"- pensaba ella.

¿Está bien?- preguntó Naruto inclinándose a la altura del rostro de la pelirroja… que no pudo evitar ponerse del mismo color que su cabello.

S… sí, estoy bien- dijo ella mientras que miraba para otro lado –Veo que tienes a ese "hombre" como lo peor de lo peor- dijo ella regresando a la conversación.

Naruto solo miro al techo.

El es el culpable de todo lo malo en Konoha… debe de ser detenido y yo debo de asegurarme de ello- decía Naruto.

Karin solo escribía en su libreta y suspiro.

"Al parecer el Capitán Industria es una representación del crimen organizado en su mente, en esencia el quiere detener eso sin importar que… esto podría ser una gran ayuda cuando sea el juicio… debo de salvarle… no importa que debo de evitar que vaya a la cárcel… o se lo comerán vivo"- pensaba decidida Karin mientras uqe con un leve sonrojo miraba a Naruto.

..

…

….

….

"¡Buenas Noches Konoha! ¡Kiba Inuzuka te saluda! Tenemos nuevas y refrescantes noticias, el Comisionado Gai ah demostrado ser un hombre integro y recto… esperemos que eso no nos indique que pronto habremos de despedirnos de él, lo malo es que aun hay muchos jueces que siguen corruptos… y muchos de los que son capturados por el Comisionado Gai son liberados… también por este medio lamentamos el fallecimiento del gran reportero Yamato, sus reportajes nos brindaron conocimiento y denunciaron a muchos de los criminales de la ciudad, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria y esperemos que el Comisionado Gai logre atrapar a los asesinos de nuestro gran compañero"

La cena estaba bastante animada, Temari había preparado un buen banquete y junto con Shikamaru estaban agasajando a Naruto, con la esperanza de lograr que aceptara su propuesta de irse a vivir con ellos, el pequeño Gaara charlaba con Naruto quien sonreía.

Temari y Shikamaru entonces fueron a la cocina.

¿Crees que acepte?- preguntó Temari.

No lo sé… es demasiado terco, aunque tal vez Gaara pueda convencerlo- decía Shikamaru mientras qué de reojo veía como el pequeño charlaba con su "tío" Naruto y este le escuchaba pacientemente y con una sonrisa.

La cena continuo sin complicaciones, Naruto se veía contento y el pequeño Gaara incluso le insistía en que no se fuera.

Mas Naruto fue inflexible, en eso, solo dijo que tenía que ir a trabajar y despidiéndose se fue.

Habían pasado algunos días.

Hinata estaba en su habitación leyendo una revista, con su profesión y actitud uno pensaría que era una revista de moda o de chismes, o cosas así… pro ella leía una revista de cocina… no sabía porque… pero sentía ganas de cocinarle algo a ese rubio loco que le había ayudado.

Debo de estar enferma- dijo mientras que arrojaba la revista al lado de la cama y se levantaba…

Desde hacía días había estado yendo a visitar a Naruto y llevándole alguna chuchería, alguna golosina y cosas así…solo suspiro.

Hinata ábreme- se escucho una voz y Hinata se levanto, abrió la puerta y un joven rubia entro… se veía algo sorprendida.

Ino, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hinata, Ino solo le miro.

Si… es solo… solo que uno de mis clientes… se estaba aprovechando, junto con sus amigos… trataron de usarme, me amenazaron…estaba asustada…. Ya sabes que se me defender contra uno o incluso dos… pero eran cuatro… y él… él salió de un callejón… los golpeo… no dejo a ni uno solo de pie- decía Ino, Hinata entonces abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Ino, ¿Era un hombre con ropas negras y una "D" en el pecho?- pregunto.

¡Sí! ¡El me salvo!- exclamo Ino, Hinata le sonrió.

Ya veo… eso es bueno- dijo ella sonriendo.

Yo… estaba asustada… ¿Recuerdas a esa chica de la zona norte? Aun tiemblo al pensar en todo lo que le hicieron… y no pensé que hubiera alguien en la ciudad aun capaz de sacrificarse por otros- dijo sonriente la rubia. Hinata sonrió y le escucho pacientemente.

Calles de Konoha.

Un sujeto se arrastraba… sangre salía de su boca y muchos moretones cubrían su rostro.

Sus compañeros estaban en el piso, la salvaje golpiza que les había metido ese extraño sujeto solo se detuvo cuando uno de sus compañeros hablo… no sabía que le había dicho al extraño hombre de la "D" en el pecho, pero eso sí, juraba que nunca mas volvería a meterle mano a una mujer en su vida…

Defendor se encontraba en su Defenmovil (alias, camión con una "D" pintada) suspiraba.

Así que al fin te encuentro… Capitán Industria- dijo al ver una foto de un individuo que según uno de los bandidos que había apaleado era el líder de todos los negocios sucios de la Ciudad…

Madara.

Solo eso sabia, pero Defendor estaba seguro de una cosa… ese hombre era el Capitán Industria.

Decidió regresar a la Defencueva y preparar sus cosas, debía de investigar este caso con seriedad y luego ayudar a que el nuevo Comisionado supiera la verdad del Capitán y pudiesen por fin detenerlo.

Llego a casa a eso de la media noche… y se detuvo…

Ramen- dijo al percatarse del aroma en el ambiente, se acerco y vio entonces que su casa estaba ordenada y limpia… además de que en la mesa un platón con Ramen estaba preparado… sorprendido fue a probarlo.

¡Delicioso!- exclamo sonriente… entonces se percato de que una chica estaba dormida en su cama…

Hinata Hyuga dormía con tranquilidad… como un regalo a Naruto por haberla ya no solo ayudado, sino por haber salvado a su amiga, había decidido prepararle la cena, pero además, no supo por que termino limpiando la casa del rubio, la cual estaba tan sucia que cuando termino estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida.

Naruto le miro con sorpresa, sin esa ropa tan llamativa… se veía extraña… entonces se percato de que la ropa que usaba ella debía de haberla tomado prestada de su armario… era la ropa que conservaba de su madre, pero en vez de enfadarse solo la miro… se veía muy bien en ella… y así dormida, parecía un Ángel.

Entonces decidió no despertarla, saco un par de bolsas que llevaba en su mochila, habían un par de pastelillos que había comprado, quizás a la chica le gustaría comer uno.

Se sentó a comer mientras que se preguntaba, ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de ver a esa extraña muchacha?.

No le tomo importancia, por ahora debía de prepararse… era hora de acabar con el imperio maligno del Capitán Industria.

Continuara.

Me tarde y lo siento, je, es que me concentre demasiado en el crossover y en New Life que ya se me había olvidado actualizar.

Bien como notaron ya se rebeló un poco del Capitán Industria y también ya apareció alguien que Naruto cree que es el Capitán, je, como notaron, Karin ya anda perdiendo la ética profesional porque está empezando a sentir cositas por el rubio, y Hinata bueno, se ve que va cayendo en sus redes.

Espero les agrade lo que se viene.

Suerte


End file.
